Traveler
by arradina
Summary: Kejenuhan pada rumahnya sendiri membawa Sasuke pada sebuah perjalanan singkat yang menarik. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : AU. First fic yang gagal.**

**TRAVEL  
><strong>

_Mereka mengajarkanku untuk lebih menikmati hidup. Mereka diluar sana yang sudah menemaniku dalam perjalanan ini. Mengantarkanku ke pemahaman yang lebih baik. Membuatku lebih pandai menyikapi terkadang pemahaman itu datang sendirinya dari dalam diriku sendiri._

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar kepala sang kakak yang menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Itachi, sang kakak hanya terkekeh. "Sombong sekali," ia memasuki ruangan kemudian duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Memangnya tidak kangen denganku?" Kursi putar yang didudukinya diputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan yang tak begitu besar itu. _Norak_, sungut Sasuke pelan.

"Hn. Katakan saja ada apa."

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Tidak pulang? Ini sudah pukul 8 lho."

"Aku malas pulang." sahut Sasuke. Matanya terpaku pada laptop di atas meja kerjanya. Layar laptop itu menampilkan sebuah jejaring sosial khusus remaja, atau setidaknya mereka yang masih merasa seorang remaja. Seperti Sasuke.

"Malas kenapa? Bukannya ibu selalu menyiapkan makanan-berasa-tomat setiap kau pulang?" Kini Itachi mendorong kursinya menuju rak buku di sudut ruangan. Tangannya meraih satu buku, membuka sebentar, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

"Yah…." Sasuke menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Mata _onyx_-nya beralih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sang kakak yang masih sibuk 'mengacak-acak' rak buku. "Kadang aku merasa kosong. Ada sesuatu yang kurang. Atau hilang? Entahlah. Semakin terasa jika aku sudah pulang ke rumah."

"Naruto pernah bilang, aku hanya bosan." Mengabaikan suara Itachi yang bertanya mengapa sebuah buku manajemen waktu ada di rak bukunya, mengingat dia adalah pemuda yang sudah disiplin luar biasa. "Entahlah Itachi. Tapi semenjak aku menyadari perasaan itu, aku jadi malas pulang." Pemuda itu menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"OH IYA!"

Tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba pemuda yang berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir di tengkuk itu berteriak. Ditambah dengan sedikit aksi berdiri-cepat-dari-kursi. Sasuke yang dibuat nyaris terjungkal olehnya, langsung melancarkan pandangan mematikan andalannya yang hanya dibalas kekehan ringan dari si empunya suara.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasa menyesal telah mencurahkan masalahnya pada sang kakak. Lihat, Itachi bahkan belum tentu mendengarkan kata-katanya, apalagi memberikan nasihat. Tidak memecahkan masalah sama sekali. Padahal, seingatnya Itachi selalu antusias terhadap segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Dari urusan pekerjaan sampai jodoh. Selalu memainkan perannya sebagai kakak dengan baik. Mengapa sekarang tidak?

"Hey, Dik." panggil Itachi. Seringai yang konon mampu membuat tersipu para kaum hawa mengembang di bibir CEO Uchiha Corporation itu. Tapi, Sasuke tidak tersipu (tentu saja. Sejak kapan Sasuke masuk dalam jenis kaum hawa?). Ia bergidik ngeri. Selalu ada maksud dari seringai kakaknya itu, dan tiba-tiba firasat buruk melandanya.

Itachi mendudukan bokongnya kembali ke tempat semula. "Kemarin Kisame menawarkanku tawaran menarik. Mau tidak?"

"Tawaran apa?" Sasuke menyahut, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"'Ekspedisi Mengelilingi Negara Hi'," jawab Itachi. "Katanya, akhir-akhir ini tranportasi seperti pesawat dan kapal sedang sepi pengguna, sehingga beberapa perusahaan transportasi memberikan potongan harga pada seluruh perjalanan." Ia melanjutkan, "Ia menawarkanku perjalanan ke Oto dengan pesawat, di sana ia akan mengawalku mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata-kau tahu, disana banyak sekali tempat wisata-dan 3 hari kemudian bisa ikut kereta menuju Uzu, kota kecil dekat sana. Lalu, bla..bla..bla aku lupa lagi dia bilang apa."

"Oh! Dia juga bilang, kalau tidak mau ke Uzu, ia bisa mengusulkan kota lain yang indah dan wajib kau kunjungi." Itachi menatap Sasuke yang tampak berpikir. "Kau juga bisa meminta Naruto untuk menemanimu jika kau butuh teman. Dan lagi kau punya cuti tak terbatas, Sasuke. Jadi, tak ada alasanmu untuk menolak." Seringai kembali terkembang di bibirnya.

"Yak, baiklah." Itachi berdiri, tanpa aksi berdiri cepat kali ini. "Aku akan menghubungi Kisame bahwa kau akan pergi, menggantikanku._ Adios_, Sasuke." Berjalan menuju pintu, membiarkan kursi yang didudukinya teronggok di tengah ruangan.

Sasuke terbelalak. "APA? Enak saja. Aku kan belum memutuskan!"

"Tapi, kau tidak mengatakan 'tidak', Sasuke. Tandanya kau tertarik. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu, karena aku hafal mati seluruh sikap, tabiat, tingkah dan sifatmu." Sedetik kemudian, kakak Sasuke itu telah hilang dari ruangan.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, mengumpati kebiasaan buruk Itachi yang suka bersikap seenaknya. Kembali bersungut-sungut mengingat sang kakak ternyata setua itu masih mengingat segala tentangnya. Lupa sudah dengan curahan hatinnya yang tidak ditanggapi Itachi tadi.

Tak lama, tangannya meraih telepon genggam yang ia taruh di atas tumpukan berkas. Mencari kontak dari sahabat lamanya. Kemudian, menekan tombol _call_. Setelah beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung, sebuah suara menjawab.

"Hei, Dobe."

Uchiha Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Ia mengambil tawaran itu.

.

"30 menit setelah _take-off _kalian akan tiba di bandara Oto. Kisame akan menjemput kalian dan mengantarkan kalian menuju hotel yang telah dipesan. Tenang saja, kalian mendapat hotel yang nyaman dengan harga yang pas. Kemudian, kalian bisa istirahat sebentar jika mau. Setelah itu-"

"Kau sudah menjelaskan rinciannya tadi malam, Itachi. Dan aku masih ingat." sela Sasuke sembari memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara.

Itachi yang tengah menyebutkan segala hal yang menyangkut perjalanan adiknya itu terdiam seketika. Detik berikutnya, tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. "Ah, aku lupa." gumamnya di sela-sela tawa. Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata.

"SEMUA SUDAH SIAP!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang berteriak riang yang langsung dapat delikkan dari si bungsu Uchiha. Pemuda itu hanya nyengir lebar, membuat mata _cerulean_-nya menyipit.

Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Seorang _sahabat _dari Uchiha Sasuke. Tepatnya, Naruto yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Sasuke, walaupun sang Uchiha tak pernah membantah ataupun menyetujui. Orang ketiga yang paling mengenal Sasuke, setelah ibu dan kakaknya. Telah bersama Sasuke semenjak menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Kini ia memiliki sebuah kedai ramen yang cukup sukses di daerah kota Konoha.

Setelah berpamit ria kepada ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Itachi, keduanya pun memasuki mobil. Namun sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menyentuh pintu, suara Itachi memanggilnya.

"Hei, Dik, dalam perjalanan ini, aku yakin kau akan menemukan banyak hal, banyak pelajaran. Aku juga yakin perjalanan ini sedikit-banyak akan merubahmu. Dalam perjalanan ini pula, kau akan dapat membedakan apa itu _pulang_ dan apa itu _rumah_. Dan soal masalahmu itu…." Itachi menghela nafas. "Kau _malas pulang_ karena tidak pernah merasakan rasanya _rindu rumah_, setidaknya itu anggapanku. Makanya aku mengirimmu dalam perjalanan ini."

Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi lamat-lamat. Jadi begitu cara kakak menyelesaikan masalahku, Sasuke membatin.

"Ah ya, lagipula ada pepatah yang berkata, anak nakal sebaiknya disuruh berpetualang." Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyum. "Nah, sekarang pergilah. Pulang-pulang bawa calon adik ipar ya." Pesannya, disertai kekehan.

"Hn. Akan aku bawakan yang cantik, melebihi kak Hana." balas Sasuke. Keduanya saling melempar seringai yang identik.

"Apakah perbincangan antara kakak dan adik sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kita berangkat!"

Mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Sasuke pun meluncur, meninggalkan halaman mansion Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, aneh, typo.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**TRAVELER**

Sasuke mendesah, menatap langit malam. Fisiknya begitu lelah, tapi tidak membuatnya cepat tidur. Bagaimana tidak lelah jika Kisame menguras habis tenaganya-dan Naruto-dengan cara berkeliling kota jalan kaki? Kota Oto yang berbilang cukup besar? _Sinting_.

Setelah 30 menit melayang di ketinggian ratusan kaki, mampir di kafe bandara sambil menyembuhkan_ jetlag, _dan menaruh koper di hotel, Kisame langsung menarik mereka berjalan-jalan di Central Park. Bukan taman kota biasa, mengingat taman itu memiliki berbagai macam bunga dan patung-patung sejarah yang biasa dipakai untuk pelajaran di sekolah sekitar sana.

Sekitar 1 jam lebih mereka berkeliling dan mengagumi taman. Setelah itu, Kisame mengusulkan untuk mampir di mall dekat sana sekaligus makan siang yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. Untuk apa ke Oto kalau hanya melihat mall? Di Konoha bahkan ada banyak. Menjamur.

Kisame hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak melawan. Mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan kaki menuju museum sejarah Oto sebagai gantinya. Dan Naruto seketika itu menyesali telah menerima ajakan tersebut. Jarak museum dan Central Park nyaris 2 kilometer dan pergi kesana dengan keadaan lapar juga sedikit sisa _jetlag_ bukan hal yang bagus. _Kalian bisa mengenal lebih baik kota Oto dengan berjalan kaki_, begitu dalih Kisame saat Naruto menggerutu tentang mengapa mereka harus berjalan kaki padahal menaiki bus dan term lebih cepat dan nyaman.

Selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi, Kisame menyeret mereka ke kebun binatang dan beberapa bangunan bersejarah. Benar-benar membuat sakit kaki. Yang anehnya, Kisame tampak biasa saja. Tapi bukan sakit kaki yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendesah. Matanya memandang langit kelam berawan, menutupi sabit bulan di atas sana. Bintang hanya satu-dua yang terlihat. Sinarnya kalah terang dengan lampu rumah penduduk. Namun tidak membuat Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari permadani hitam itu.

_Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Apa saran kak Itachi itu tidak salah?, _pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya semenjak ia berjalan di garbarata. Ia hanya membutuhkan satu solusi untuk masalahnya ini tapi apakah ini solusi yang terbaik? Berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan uang serta meninggalkan perkerjaannya untuk jangka waktu yang tidak pendek?

Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kaca di hadapannya, tampak berpikir. Saran ini mungkin saja bukan hasil pemikiran matang sang kakak kan? Mungkin saja Itachi teringat dengan tawaran Kisame lantas memanfaatkannya. Kebetulan.

Atau Itachi bosan melihat sang adik? Atau kemungkinan yang lain, Itachi ingin mendepak Sasuke sejenak dari jabatan bergengsi yang berada dibawah Itachi? Gah, pikiran yang buruk sekali. Itu satu banding sejuta kemungkinan yang ada. Itachi tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membenci adiknya sendiri.

Sasuke meremas rambut pantat ayamnya kesal campur bingung. Ia beringsut meninggalkan jendela hotel lantai 3 tempat tinggalnya sementara. Membiarkan tirainya terbuka. Kemudian memanjat sofa dan menyamankan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Malas sekali ia sekasur berdua dengan Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap. Lihat saja, tak ada secelah pun yang tersisa untuk tempatnya tidur, belum lagi suara dengkuran Naruto yang nyaring.

Sasuke mendengus. Mencatat hal penting dalam memorinya, _memesan kamar yang berbeda dengan si Dobe_. Tak lama kemudian, dirinya telah terlelap menyusul menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Sebelum matahari sempurna menyinari kota Oto, sebelum warga Oto benar-benar memulai rutinitas sehari-harinya, bahkan sebelum Naruto bangun, Sasuke sudah bersih-wangi dengan tubuh berlapis kaos putih tebal,_ hoodie_ biru tua, dan celana _jeans_ gombrong.

Setelah menuliskan memo dan menyelipkannya di bawah ponsel Naruto, Sasuke memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar hotel.

Sasuke dengan langkah santai menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Hotel tempatnya menginap memang hanya hotel kecil berlantai lima. Tentu saja tidak ada _lift_ untuk memudahkan berpindah lantai. Sesampainya di lantai bawah-lobby hotel, istri Pemilik Hotel segera menyambutnya dari balik meja resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi!" Nyonya Kurenai-nama istri pemilik hotel itu tersenyum riang, menyapa. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? Mengapa bangun pagi sekali?" Sembari membereskan meja resepsionis, wanita bermata _ruby_ itu bertanya.

"Aa." Sasuke mengangguk, sedikit terkejut dengan keramahan Kurenai yang terlihat tidak dibuat-buat. "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyenyak. Teman sekamar saya mendengkur keras sekali." Terkejut lagi, kali ini karena ucapan yang sedetik lalu dilontarkannya. Jarang sekali ia mengucapkan kalimat tidak penting seperti tadi.

Kurenai terkekeh. "Apa mungkin aku harus membekalimu penyumpal telinga dulu sebelum kau tidur nanti malam, Pemuda?" Sasuke menyeringai. _Ide bagus_. "Ah ya, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau mau kemana sepagian ini, Uchiha-_san_? Aku yakin kau tidak akan berkencan di pagi buta seperti ini." Mata Kurenai melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Saya mau berkeliling di sekitar sini, Nyonya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kurenai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati, Uchiha-_san_. Kadang kau bisa bertemu pemuda mabuk di tengah jalan. Beberapa bisa sangat beringas." Sarannya. "Oh ya, dan pastikan kau sudah kembali pukul 8 karena sarapan sudah tersedia."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar hotel.

.

.

.

Pemandangan pagi itu biasa saja. Malah terkesan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa lansia yang tengah jalan pagi menuju Central Park. Atau beberapa wanita yang sedang membersihkan halaman atau duduk-duduk di teras rumah sembari menyeruput teh panas. Namun di antara toko-toko yang berjejer membentuk sebuah barisan itu, hanya satu yang telah buka. Toko buku bekas. Dan kesanalah Sasuke melangkah.

Bangunan toko itu terkesan tua. Kaca etalasenya sedikit buram dan nyaris seluruhnya ditutupi berbagai buku bekas yang menghambat akses untuk melihat ke dalam. Sebuah pintu kaca yang diapit kaca etalase bertempelkan papan dengan tulisan 'Open' satu-satunya jalan untuk memasuki toko tersebut. Dan ada sebuah meja kayu besar tempat buku-buke bekas lainnya dipajang.

Sasuke menghampiri meja itu. Kedua matanya jelalatan mengamati puluhan buku yang tergeletak di sana. Sesekali tangannya membuka tiap halaman buku atau hanya sekedar menyentuhnya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya. Tidak menyadari ada orang lain di dekatnya.

Seorang nenek pemilik toko sedang menyapu halaman tokonya ketika Sasuke datang. Sedikit heran melihat seorang pemuda tampan mampir pagi buta ke tokonya. Bahkan si nenek sampai menghentikan pekerjaannya karena terlalu serius memandangi Sasuke. Namun yang dipandangi diam saja, seakan tidak sadar.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget, ketika tiba-tiba sang nenek menepuk bahunya.

"Apa yang kau cari, Anak Muda? Pagi sekali kau datang." Kerutan samar terlihat di dahi si nenek saat bertanya.

"Saya hanya melihat-lihat, Nek." Jawab Sasuke sedikit risih. Pasalnya, tangan sang nenek masih betah bertengger di pundaknya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau sekalian menemani nenek minum teh? Kebetulan nenek sedang memanggang kue." Ajak nenek itu ramah.

"Ah tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Anak Muda. Mari masuk." Tangannya yang berkulit kendur perlahan membuka pintu, mempersilakan Sasuke masuk. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Eh kau tidak habis dari bar kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, mengatakan bahw ia dari hotel Nyonya Kurenai. Membuat wajah si nenek kembali cerah. Sekali lagi mempersilakan Sasuke masuk. Di dalam, nenek yang mengaku bernama Chiyo itu lansung membawanya ke ruang makan kecil. Di samping ruang makan, ada sebuah dapur yang sedikit lebih besar yang hanya dibatasi meja bar.

Setelah menyuguhkan secangkir teh tanpa gula dan berbagai makanan ringan, mereka berbincang hangat. Atau lebih tepatnya, Nenek Chiyo _bertanya_ dan Sasuke _menjawab_. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sana, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke hotel. Sebelum meninggalkan toko itu, Nenek Chiyo membekalinya sekeranjang penuh kue kering.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap keranjang kue tersebut. "Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak, Nek?" Keranjang itu benar-benar sesak. Kue-kue dibiarkan menumpuk dan hanya ditutupi sehelai serbet.

"Tidak." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi bukankah tadi Nenek bilang kalau penghasilan dari toko ini tidak besar?" Heran juga, bukankah sejak tadi dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan, mengapa sekarang malah banyak bertanya?

"Tidak apa. Nyonya Kurenai pasti akan menyuguhkannya saat sarapan dan cemilan sore. Aku akan senang kalau pengunjung hotel mau mencicipinya."

"Tapi ini tidak akan memberikan keuntungan untuk nenek."

"Hidup ini bukan hanya sekedar tentang untung dan rugi, Pemuda. Kadang hal untung-rugi itu perlu dikesampingkan untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih menyenangkan!" Senyum tulus terulas di bibirnya. "Aku memberikan ini karena aku akan senang jika ada yang memakannya selain aku, apalagi sampai memujinya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. _Kalau rugi, mana bisa menjadi senang_. Setelah berpamitan, ia segera melangkah keluar toko. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa gadis-yang tampaknya dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah-yang berkali-kali meliriknya. Sudah biasa.

Setibanya di hotel, Sasuke segera menyampaikan amanat dari Nenek Chiyo dan menghampiri Naruto dan Kisame yang ternyata sedang sarapan di ruang makan hotel.

"HUAAIII, SASUKEEE!" Naruto dengan mulut penuh, menyapanya. "Kau tahu, sarapan hari ini menunya nasi goreng. Rasanya enak sekaliiii. Ah, aku ingin memiliki istri seperti Nyonya  
>Kurenai." Lanjutnya, menerawang.<p>

"Hn, itu pun kalau ada yang mau denganmu, Dobe." Sasuke menarik kursi dihadapan Kisame.

"Huh, mentang-mentan tampan." Naruto mendengus. Dengan nafsu yang membara, menyuap sesendok penuh nasi goreng.

"Terima kasih." Detik berikutnya, bungsu Uchiha itu sudah dihadiahi delikkan oleh Naruto.

Kisame menyeringai menatap dua pemuda yang saling melotot di hadapannya. Ia sudah membuka mulut untuk melerai tapi sesuatu menginterupsinya.

"Selamat pagi! Pengantar bunga dari Yamanaka_'s Flower Shop_ disini!" Seorang gadis dengan pakaian sederhana dan helm sepeda berdiri di pintu ruang makan hotel. Beberapa orang yang sedang sarapan berdecak, merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya yang terbilang keras.

Nyonya Kurenai menghampirinya untuk mengambil bunga pesanan yang berada di tangan gadis itu. "Ya ampun, sudah kubilang kan jangan berteriak seperti itu. Lihat, tamuku melotot semua padamu!" omel Kurenai sebal.

Gadis itu hanya terkekeh ringan. "Sudah biasa, Nyonya." Matanya yang beriris zamrud mengerjap-ngerjap jenaka. "Lihat, Paman Kisame saja tidak protes kok." Jempolnya menunjuk Kisame yang sedari tadi memandang mereka berdua.

"HALLO, PAMAN KISAME!" sapanya sambil melambai riang ke arah Kisame. Kurenai disampingnya hanya menyeringai sebal, malas mengingatkan tentang suaranya yang kelewat keras. Beranjak meninggalkan gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

Kisame balas melambai pelan. "Pagi, _pinky_! Mau bergabung?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku harus bekerja. Dadah, Paman!" Tubuhnya sudah menghilang dari pintu sebelum Kisame sempat membalas salamnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke nyaris tidak menyadari datangnya gadis itu, terlalu asyik saling pelotot dan menyusun kata-kata untuk dijadikan umpatan. Tapi, teriakan-atau mungkin sapaan-gadis itu membuyarkan semuanya. Dengan kompak, keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis behelm sepeda yang melambai pada Kisame. Terus memandanginya sampai gadis itu pergi.

"Cantik juga. Pacarmu, Kisame?" tanya Naruto. Tangannya kembali menyuap sesendok nasi goreng. Cepat lupa dengan pertengkaran dengan teman seperjalanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berjalan ke arah Kurenai untuk memesan sarapan.

"Bukan." Jawab Kisame singkat.

"Tetangga?" Kisame menggeleng. "Mantan kekasih?" Menggeleng lagi. "Teman sekolah dulu?" Lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Keponakan?" "Tidak punya keponakan." Sahut Kisame. "Calon istri?" Kisame menyeringai. _Pacar saja bukan, apalagi calon istri_.

"Lalu siapa? Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang tampan yang sering disapa gadis tak dikenal." Ujar Naruto bingung yang langsung disambut jitakan keras dari Kisame.

"Dia hanya teman. Baru-baru ini aku berkenalan dengannya. Kami sama-sama teman dari anak pemilik toko bunga di ujung jalan. Makanya bisa berkenalan." Jelas Kisame. Naruto manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu 'Paman'? Kelihatannya dia seumuranku dan Sasuke."

"Dia memang seumuran kalian." Kisame mendengus tak suka. "Dia selalu menganggap wajahku tua."

"Memang."

Jitakan kembali mendarat di kepala berambut pirangnya. Kali ini lebih keras. Disampingnya, Kisame mengumpat kesal, mengabaikan Naruto yang mengaduh.

Detik berikutnya, wajah Kisame kembali seperti semula. "Kenapa? Kalian tertarik dengannya?" goda Kisame, menatap Naruto dan Sasuke-yang baru saja kembali-bergantian. "Kudengar dia masih _single_ lho. Mau kukenalkan?"

"Tidak tertarik."

"Kalau dia bisa masak enak, aku mau."

Sayang mereka tidak tahu. Tidak dikenalkan pun mereka akan bertemu. Dengan pertemuan yang lebih fantastis dan menarik. Menjadikan mereka terikat sebagai tiga sahabat.

.

A/N: Hallo! Saya author baru lho~~ Memang sih saya ngasih taunya, harusnya kan di chapter lalu-_- tapi telat lebih baik daripada nggak sama sekali kan;)

Saya tau cerita ini aneh. Banget malah. Jadi mohon kritik, saran, komentar, dan…. reviewnya yaaa :D


End file.
